A Christmas to Remember
by MagisterAkane
Summary: It's just before Christmas and everything is normal. Until one day something happens to Yuki. Now the family must make a merry christmas. takes place when Yuki and Machi are married and have a little girl named Kana.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Kana is my character and the name was a mistake.

* * *

This Christmas would be one Kana Sohma would never forget. It all started on a regular afternoon. Her mamma was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Kana was in the living room playing with her dolls . The room was small but open. A few couches and chairs surrounded the room with a beautiful Christmas tree in the corner. Kana was sitting in front of the half finished tree when her father came home from work.

"Daddy!" Kana dropped her dolls and ran to give her papa a hug. He bent down and scooped her up into his embrace.

"Hey there sweetheart! Were you a good girl for your mamma?" he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Kana wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. Her mamma walked out of the kitchen to welcome her husband home.

She walked over and gave him a hug. "Welcome Home Yuki!"

"It's good to be home Machi." Yuki set Kana back on the floor so he could hug Machi. As Machi hugged him she felt heat emanating from him. She put her hand on his forehead and flinched from the heat coming from him.

"Yuki your forehead is burning up! Are you feeling alright?" Yuki's smile faded as he slowly shook his head.  
He quietly said, "I think I might have a cold," so as not to alert Kana who was back in front of the tree playing with her dolls. Machi pushed some hair out of her eyes and looked at her husband worriedly. His gray hair was slightly damp from sweating, his face was flushed, and he looked very tired.

"I'm going to get the thermometer. Kana, watch your father for me." Kana nodded towards her mamma as she went down the hall.

"Daddy? Are you okay? Mamma looked worried." Yuki kneeled down next to her and smiled. Kana cocked her head and put her hands on his cheeks. "Your face is all red and hot." All of a sudden Yuki felt a sharp pain move through his chest. He clutched his shirt as breathing became difficult. His body hunched over and he coughed trying to get air into his lungs. Each breath felt like someone stabbing him in the chest. Kana was so scared and confused by what was happening. She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could.

"MAMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Machi was in the bathroom attempting to find the thermometer when she heard Kana scream for her. She dropped the brush she had been holding and ran to the living room. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Yuki was in the middle of an asthma attack! She came into the room just in time to see him collapse and land with his head on their little girl's lap. Kana's light blonde hair fell across her face as she jumped in shock. She was crying when she looked at her mother. Machi ran over and put her ear to Yuki's mouth. She could just barely hear his short, labored gasps. She then checked his fever. If possible it had increased. Machi gently lifted him off Kana's lap and put him on her own.

"Mamma? What happened to Daddy? Is he gonna be okay?" Machi looked at her and tried to giver her a sincere smile but the tears rolling down her face made it hard for her to look confident. She was scared too. She had never actually seen him have and asthma attack. He told her about them and what to do if it happens.

"Your papa just had an asthma attack. He's having trouble breathing so I need your help okay." Kana nodded while tears fell down her cheeks. "that's a good girl. I need you to go to the bathroom and get the thermometer and his inhaler. Machi described what the inhaler looks like and Kana ran off towards the bathroom. Machi lifted Yuki up as best as she could and took him to their room. She layed him on the bed gently and made sure he was comfortable. Machi then went to the kitchen filled up a bowl with cold water, grabbed a towel and went back to Yuki. When she returned Kana was waiting for her. She was standing near the edge of the bed staring at her father as he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. Kana cried. She loved her father more than anything in the world. Machi placed the bowl on the nightstand and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Did you find them?" she asked in a sweet but urgent voice. Kana's hands came out and held the thermometer and inhaler yet her eyes were locked on Yuki's face. Machi took the thermometer, lifted Yuki's head, and put it under his tongue. Since he was now unconscious the inhaler would not be of help. While she waited for the thermometer Machi got the washcloth we and placed it on his forehead.

"Mommy? Is Daddy gonna die? H-He can't breathe." Kana's body began to shake with sobs. Machi knelt down and pulled into her embrace. Together they sat on the floor and cried. They didn't break apart until the thermometer beeped. Machi patted Kana's blonde hair, wiped away her tears, gave her a smile and stood to check his temperature. The thermometer read 103.

" I have to go call the doctor. Stay with him and tell me if anything changes okay?" She told Kana and left the room. Kana watched her mother leave and went over to her father. Kana was short for a second grader and always got teased for it. Yuki always made her feel special and comfortable with herself. She couldn't lose him. Kana took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Machi returned and stood in the doorway and watched for a minute.

"Kana. The doctor will be here soon. Why don't we let Daddy sleep. Besides we still have some baking to do." Along with making dinner they had been baking Christmas cookies. Machi had cleaned up dinner after she called the doctor. Neither of them had much of an appetite. Kana nodded, and went to the living room. She looked at the room all decorated for Christmas. There were lights everywhere, decorations on every wall, and their Christmas tree. The tree had ornaments on it but the lights and garland had yet to be put on. Kana always did it with Yuki but he had been busy with work lately. Right now she didn't care. She just wanted her father to get better. She didn't know what asthma was but it scared her.

An hour or two later the doorbell rang. Kana had fallen asleep on the couch and Machi was in the kitchen putting frosting on more cookies. When she heard the doorbell she ran over to the door and pulled it open. The doctor was waiting on the doorstep.  
"Thank goodness you're here."

"Sorry it took me so long. Where's Yuki?"

"Down the hall. I'll take you there," Machi said. She led him to Yuki's room. He was still sleeping and breathing heavily. Sadly, his condition had not changed from earlier. She turned the light on and they (I didn't give him a name. sorry) walked to Yuki's bed. Machi shook him awake. Yuki groaned, blinked a couple of times and looked at Machi.

"The doctor's here. Can you sit up?" He nodded and slowly sat up. He wavered a bit but managed to sit up. The doctor then proceeded to ask a few questions, and perform doctor like things like checking his temperature and such. Yuki's symptoms were a high temperature, a headache, and a dry cough. Once he was done Yuki laid back down and shut his eyes. Even just sitting there had exhausted him. Machi kissed him on the forehead and said "Sleep tight."  
When they were back in the living room the doctor gave his prognosis.

"He has a really bad case of the flu and on top of that his asthma is acting up. He'll be in bed for at least a couple of weeks. Make sure he has lots of fluids and these," he took out a container of pills, "twice a day.

"Thank you so much doctor." Machi said her good byes and then went back to Yuki. She kept the light off and went to his bed. For a while she just watched him breathe. She then went back to the living room to check on Kana. She was still sleeping on the couch. Machi watched TV for a couple hours and then decided it was time for her to go to bed. She wanted to make sure she had plenty of rest to take care of Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Kana woke up early the next morning. When she realized she was sleeping on the couch she went to her room and found her mother sleeping in her bed. She looked so tired she didn't want to wake her up. Instead she went to her parents room to check on her father.

Yuki was sleeping as well. He was sweating and wheezing like yesterday but not as bad. Kana slowly walked to his bedside. He opened his eyes suddenly and she jumped.

"Good morning Kana."

"G-Good morning Papa! Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Where is your mama?"

"She's sleeping. Can I get you anything?"

"If you could find my inhaler that would be great. I'm having a little trouble breathing."

Kana found his inhaler in his nightstand and watched him breathe in the medicine. He coughed a few times and settled back into bed. He looked uncomfortable and so tired. As if he didn't sleep at all that night. Kana left and found that the house now smelled of cinnamon. She followed the scent to the kitchen.

Machi was making breakfast. She had just started making some french toast.

"Morning Mamma. It smells good"

"Thank you sweetie! Did you sleep okay?"

"Yep."

"As soon as i'm done with breakfast i'm going to go check on your father." Her face saddened. Kana was worried about Yuki as well.

"I wanna help! I saw Papa this morning. He's tired, hot, and needed his inhaler. How can i help him!" Machi turned and picked her up. Kana hugged her.

"Just be you."

"But i still want to help you take of Papa..."

"Okay, why don't you eat breakfast and then we'll go see how he's feeling."

"Okay!"

The two of them ate their breakfast, cleaned up, and got ready for the day. Machi went to their room and saw Yuki was huddled up in his blankets. She didn't want to wake him but he had medicine to take. She shook him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Machi. Good morning," he slurred. He tried to sit up but he got dizzy. Machi grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Easy. I have your medicine," she pulled out his pills and went to get a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" Machi asked as she placed her hand on his forehead to check his fever. Yuki downed the pills and snuggled close to her. He would take any excuse to be with her.

"Better." she kissed the top of his head.

"Symptoms?"

"Cold, tired, sometimes I have trouble breathing, a little nauseous but it's not that bad."

"Why don't you get some rest. OH! Kana wants to come though. Could you stay awake for a little while longer?" Yuki nodded. Machi laid him down and went to get Kana. She happily ran to their room. She hopped on the bed hugged her father.

"How are you feeling Daddy?"

"I'm alright. How has your day been?"

"Good. We are going to make cookies later!"

Yuki smiled. They talked for a while and then they left Yuki to sleep. For the rest of the day Machi and Kana periodically checked on Yuki while finishing decorating for Christmas. Kana was not happy about that because she and Yuki always finished the tree. So Machi agreed to leave it be until he was well enough to finish it. Tomorrow Kana had her last week of school before Christmas and she was very excited and worried all at once.

* * *

Sorry this took me forever. For some reason i had a hard time writing this chapter. That's probably why it isn't all that good. Next time you might just see Tohru and Kyo!

Please read and review! but be as nice as you can. this is my first time!

TILL NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki woke up in the middle of the night unable to breathe. When he turned to shake Machi awake his hand touched air. _That's right, Machi is sleeping in the living room so she won't get sick._ He turned his attention to his night stand to find his inhaler. It became difficult as his vision blurred from lack of oxygen. Before he could find it, he passed out.

* * *

Machi awoke suddenly. She didn't know why but she felt something was wrong. She immediatly went to Yuki and found him unconcious. Machi rushed over and check his fever. She quickly pulled her hand away from the heat. Then his breathing. Or lack of breathing.

Machi ran out of the room and called 911.

* * *

Kana awoke to sirens blaring outside. She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and hugged her stuffed mouse. As she got out of her bed Machi walked in. "Good, you're awake Kana. I need you to get something that will keep you busy like a book. And you can take Nezumi-kun, a pillow, and a blanket. We have to go for a ride okay sweetie."

She did what she was told, still half asleep, and Machi carried her outside. Kana saw the bright lights of an ambulance sitting in the driveway and her father being wheeled into the back. "Mama? Is Daddy okay?"

Machi nodded, "He..just...needs a little more help than we can give him right now. The hospital will make him better." They climbed into the ambulance and rode to the hospital in silence. Kana slept as Machi watched Yuki struggle to breathe.

At the hospital everything blurred together. Machi didn't remember the doctors rolling Yuki through the double doors. She didn't remember anything but waiting. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. It had been two hours. She marched to the front desk and demanded to know Yuki's condition.

"I..I'm sorry ma'am but you will have to wait until the doctor comes out," a frightened secretary said. Because of Yuki, Machi had gotten a lot more confident in herself. Especially when it came to the man she loved.

Thankfully for the secretary the doctor came out. "Mrs. Sohma?"

"Yes. Are you finally willing to tell me how my husband is doing?"

"Mrs. Sohma, you're husband will be fine. His asthma must have steadily been getting worse and tonight it got so bad he couldn't breathe. He'll need to stay here for a while until we can bring down his fever and control his asthma."

"But he will be fine? Can I see him? Now?"

"Not now but soon. I'll come get you as soon as he's ready."

Machi nodded. What else could she do now but wait. So she went back over to where Kana was sleeping and sat down.

An hour passed. It was now around six in the morning. Machi had managed to get some sleep until the doctor woke her up. "Mrs. Sohma. You may see your husband now." Machi jumped up, picked up Kana, and followed the doctor to Yuki's room. Inside, Yuki was hooked to multiple machines. There was one to help him breathe, to monitor his heart, lungs, brain and everything else you could think of.

Machi placed Kana on one of the chairs and pulled the other next to Yuki's bed. After watching him for a while she slept.

Machi checked on Yuki as soon as she woke up then on Kana.

Next she found a phone and dialed a very familiar phone number.

* * *

*Ring Ring*

Tohru answered the phone. "Hello, Sohma residence."

"Tohru? It's me: Machi."

"Machi-chan! How are you! It's been so long! Kyo! Machi-chan is on the phone."

Kyo turned around with his little boy on his shoulders. "We haven't heard from those two in a while." Tohru turned back to the phone at the sound of Machi's voice.

"Yes it has been a while. Um..Tohru, i have to tell you something. It's about Yuki."

"What is it?'

"he's um, Oh Tohru he's in the hospital!"

*long pause*

"Wha..What happened? Is it his asthma again?"

"Yes. It started as a cold but last night he couldn't breathe. Could you and Kyo and Hayete maybe come over here. I think he would like it if you three were here as well."

"Oh course Machi! We'll go over there as soon as possible!" Tohru hung up the phone after saying her goodbyes and turned to a confused Kyo.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked while holding Hayete.

"Yuki-kun is in the hospital. I promised her we would come as soon as we could."

Kyo put Hayete down and walked over. He pulled Tohru into a hug and said "Of course we'll go. Hayete is on break and we both have the next week off because of Christmas. Hey Hayete! How do you feel about staying with Yuki oji-san and Machi oba-san and your cousin Kana for Christmas?"

"Really! YAY! When are leaving?"

"As soon as we're ready." Tohru answered. Hayete smiled and ran off to his room, his orange hair bouncing as he ran.

"Him and Kana are so close. It's adorable." said Tohru. Kyo smiled and kissed Tohru. The two of them went to pack for the most memorable Christmas yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Santa,_

_I tried to be very good this year and there is only one thing I want for Christmas. My daddy is sick. It makes my mommy and me sad and she keeps crying. Please, if you could help him I would be very grateful and never ask for anything ever again._

_Love Kana_

Kana placed her letter in an envelope and placed it on the table next to Yuki. She took hold of his hand with her tiny fingers which just barely wrapped around his own. He was breathing a little better than earlier but his face was still very pale. Machi walked in a few minutes later. Following her were Kyo, Tohru, and Hayete. Hayete ran over and enveloped Kana in a giant hug. "Hi Kana! How are you? Did you know that i'm gonna stay with you for Christmas!" Kana was stunned but soon smiled and returned the hug. She loved her cousin Hayete and was happy to hear he was staying for Christmas.

"I'm doing okay. I'm worried about daddy though." she said

"Is Uncle Yuki gonna be okay?" He asked to anyone in particular.

Kyo answered, "Of course champ! Nothing can bring down Yuki. Not even a virus. Trust me, I know." He smiled and patted his son's head. Tohru smiled at the memories Kyo's statement brought.

Machi approached Yuki's bed and took the envelope from his bedside table. "Is this your letter to Santa?"

"Mm-hm. I asked Santa to make Papa better." Machi patted her head and gave her a smile. "I'm sure he'll do his absolute best. Have you said hello to your aunt, and uncle?" Kana shook her head and ran over to them. She gave them the biggest hugs she could.

"It's good to see you Kana. Even though i wish it was under different circumstances," said Tohru.

"How have you been squirt?" asked Kyo. Kana smile up at him. "I'm okay. Are you staying for Christmas too?" she asked hopefully.

"That's the plan." Kyo responded as he brushed her blonde hair from her eyes. She smiled in return.

Machi spoke, "Thank you for coming. I'm sure it would make Yuki happy."

"Of course we came! You all mean the world to us." Tohru said.

The next few hours pasted by slowly. The group talked but mostly watched Yuki, lost in thought. Eventually visiting ours ended and it was time to return home. Tohru agreed to watch Kana and Hayete while Machi stayed with Yuki. Her and Kyo could handle them fine.

* * *

*Back at Machi's house*

"Okay everyone it's bedtime!" said Tohru clapping her hands together.

"But Auntie I'm not tired! Tell us a story!" Kana cried

"Yeah mom! OH! Tell us the zodiac story. It's my favorite!" Hayete said. Tohru looked and Kyo and shrugged. He nodded his approval so they began the story of the zodiac animals that they knew so well.

"Long long time ago, God told the animals, 'Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late.' After hearing the news, the rat, who likes practical jokes... told its neighbor, the cat, that the banquet was the day after tomorrow," Tohru started.

Kyo continued, "But on the day of the banquet the rat, being the conniving animal he is, rode on the back of the ox and jumped off to get to the banquet first. The ox followed then the tiger and everyone else."Tohru gave him a small smirk when he mentioned the rat.

"the celebration lasted until morning and everyone had a wonderful time. All except for the cat that is;" Tohru placed her hand on Kyo's, "As the cat slept in waiting and dreaming of all the fun he was going to have the next day, All the other animals were out at the party having fun. God then dubbed all of them into the 12 animals of the Zodiac, leaving the cat out."

"The poor cat. Why did the dumb rat have to trick him like that?" Hayete asked.

Kyo answered his son, "Because that was the kind of guy the rat was, not really caring who he hurt. But that's different now. Did you know that the cat and rat eventually became friends?"

Hayete and Kana both looked surprised. "Why are they friends now? How could the cat want to be the rat's friend after what he did to the rat?" Hayete asked his father. Kana was looking at the ground seemingly deep in thought

"He and the rat realized that it was pointless to stay mad at each other because they had both changed and realized that the past is the past." Kyo answered

Kana looked up and said "Papa told me the story a little differently, Uncle Kyo. He said that the rat didn't realize how much he had hurt the cat. And that even though he was a part of the zodiac he never really wanted to be in it anymore. I don't understand Uncle."

"Don't about it too much, okay kids? It's just a little story. Now why don't you both go on up to bed and we'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in." tohru said

They hesitated but eventually went upstairs when the saw that Kyo and Tohru didn't want to talk about it anymore that night.

"It was very sweet what you said about you and Yuki." Tohru said to kyo

"It's true. We had our differences but we realized we were both just being stupid. We have you to thank for that."

Tohru smiled and gave her husband a kiss.

The next few days pasted by in blur. Yuki remained in the hospital, his condition unchanged. He woke up a few times but it was only for a very short while and he was not aware of his surroundings when he was awake. Tohru and Kyo took care of the children (and Machi when it became necessary). Christmas was quickly approaching but none of them noticed. All that was on their minds was Yuki.

A few days before Christmas Tohru got an idea. One that she would need the help of Kyo if she was going to accomplish by Christmas eve. She got Kyo alone and told him her plan: making Christmas at the hospital.

"That's a wonderful idea honey! We could use some Christmas cheer right about now. What do you have planned?"

"Well, we'll need a tree and decorations and the presents and I thought you could dress up as Santa for the kids. What do you think?"

"I think, I wouldn't dress up as Santa for anyone but the people in that room and you. Let's do it."

So they put their plan into action. Tohru went and bought as much Christmas decorations as she could find and brought them to Yuki's hospital room while Kyo went to find a nice tree to decorate.

When Machi, Kana, and Hayete saw what Tohru was carrying, they were happily surprised. The kids ran over to take a look while Machi approached Tohru.

"What's this Tohru?"

"I thought we could use some Christmas cheer so I got some decorations for the room and Kyo is getting a tree we can decorate. Wouldn't it be nice if Yuki awoke to a room all decked out for Christmas?"

"That's…It's….and he would…thank you so much Tohru."

"It's no problem"

Tohru just smiled that special smile she had. Then Kyo came in, in a full Santa suit, carrying a tree.

"Santa!" shouted Hayete and Kana. They both ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Ho ho ho! Well hello there! I heard you could use a Christmas tree around here."

"Yay, a Christmas tree!" Kana shouted. The four of them spent the rest of the day turning the dreary hospital room into something equal to the North Pole. Everyone on the floor joined in, making snowflakes, ornaments, etc. Everyone was now abuzz with Christmas spirit.

* * *

Sorry for the long long long wait. I had no idea where to go with this and still not sure completely. Now I'm just determined to finish it. Maybe one more chapter. I'm just not feeling this story anymore. I'll try to make the ending worth it but who knows. I've got a lot more in my life to deal with then my fanfiction. Still very determined to finish this story someday. -MagisterAkane


End file.
